File talk:Rogue ship pinball.jpg
Rogue ship pinball.jpg ;File:Rogue ship pinball.jpg This image is from eBay, and as far as I can tell from their webiste, anything on it, including images, are copyrighted. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:02, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :Here is the actual site I think the photo came from: eBay Star Trek Pinball thing, you have to scroll down to see it. I looks like the uploader may have cropped it slightly, but the uploader said themself when they uploaded the picture to MA that is is from eBay (that's why I didn't bother trying to find it until now). --OuroborosCobra talk 05:45, 21 July 2006 (UTC) * Delete. - AJ Halliwell 05:34, 21 July 2006 (UTC) * Delete... and that makes two votes. Image go bye-bye now. :) --From Andoria with Love 08:53, 21 July 2006 (UTC) This image is indeed from eBay, however, it is actually from the following listing: eBay Star Trek Pinball Listing. eBay does not own a copyright on user images posted in its listings, but it is true that the original photographer may legally claim copyright on his photograph. I have contacted the individual who listed the item and have obtained permission. The image has been added back to the article, and you may view documentation of this in the image's discussion page. -- Buster Kincaid 17:30, 21 July 2006 (UTC) ---- Permission Documentation This image was found in an eBay listing. Permission for use has been obtained from the photographer. Here is a copy of the e-mail exchange between myself and the photographer. I will add the photographer's e-mail address as soon as I confirm he approves of its publication. Meanwhile, I maintain official copies of these letters for future reference and will act as liaison to the photographer in the event of dispute. -- Buster Kincaid ---- Message sent on Thursday, July 20, 2006 at 2:28 PM CST Hello. I would like to use a photographed sic from your Star Trek pinball machine listing on www.memory-alpha.org, the non-profit Star Trek Wikipedia (encyclopedia) site. The image I would like to use is the close-up of the Borg ship component, in the article about that ship, for the purposes of noting its usage in the game. For this purpose, I would like to ask: 1) Did you photograph this yourself? 2) If so, do you claim copyright on the photograph? 3) If so, do you grant permission for the photograph to be used at the Memory-Alpha site? 4) If so, how would you like yourself to be listed as the source? Please forgive me if this letter is an inconvenience. I would much appreciate your answers and will honor your wishes. Thank you, Brian Hof (e-mail address removed for privacy) ---- Response received on Friday, July 21, 2006 at 11:07 AM CST I photographed the Borg ship myself I claim Copyright I grant permission to wikipedia I need to listed as the source and a copy of the finished article forwarded to me. I understand this is a not for profit site and should it become or be used on a for profit site I am entitled to royalties on the photo. Please list me as the source Matt Cervone You can send the completed article to (e-mail address removed for privacy)